Bazz-B
Bazz-B is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "H" - "The Heat". Invasion of Soul Society Arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, allowing members of the 10th Division to surround his position. Emerging, Bazz-B quickly dispatches the Shinigami with ease before being confronted by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. Beginning to fight Hitsugaya, Bazz-B notes the age of the captain and wonders how Soul Society could let a boy become a captain which greatly angers Hitsugaya. Dodging an attack from the captain, Bazz-B introduces himself and states he will quickly put an end to the battle. As they fight, Hitsugaya uses various techniques on Bazz-B who notes how weak the captain is as he counters blow after blow. After Hitsugaya reveals he was merely buying time for the activation of one of his techniques, Bazz-B expresses surprise at the captain's strategy before being trapped by the technique and is seemingly defeated. As Hitsugaya turns to leave, Bazz-B nullifies the technique with his reiatsu before calling the captain mean for leaving him before he warmed up and states he has not even begun to fight seriously. Emerging from the explosion caused by his reiatsu, Bazz-B complains that his Sternritter mantle has been ruined before removing it and telling the captain that he will regret dirtying his clothes. When Hitsugaya attempts to attack Bazz-B once more with his zanpakuto techniques, Bazz-B claims Hitsugaya will never reach him and uses Heilig Pfeil to counter every one of the captain's attacks. When Hitsugaya attempts to retreat, Bazz-B chases after the captain, taunting him before catching the captain from behind and seemingly wounds the captain fatally with a Heilig Pfeil. After Bazz-B discovers that it was a clone, he express shock before being hit by an attack from Hitsugaya in Bankai form which sends him flying to a nearby building. Stating how Bazz-B is a hot-head who never thinks before he acts, Hitsugaya proclaims that he will be the one to end the battle quickly. Becoming enraged after Hitsugaya attacked him, Bazz-B recovers and attacks the captain once more with multiple Heilig Pfeil only to find that his attacks are not effective against the captain's Bankai. Expressing a mixture of both rage and surprise, Bazz-B states that it should be impossible for the captain to be more powerful than him before attempting to attack the captain with Sprenger. However, Hitsugaya survives the attack before closing in on the quincy and performs his soul breaker which freezes Bazz-B. Landing on a nearby building, Hitsugaya expresses his apologies and turns around before he is shot in the back by the quincy, who had melted the ice encasing him. Bazz-B emerges drenched in water due to the ice melting and explains that each Sternritter are granted a letter from A to Z and that he was given the letter 'H', "The Heat". He goes on to explain how his epithet allows him to use heat from his body to enhance his abilities before stating that the captain stands no chance against him now. Hitsugaya attempts to attack Bazz-B with kidou but the latter melts the attack with an enhanced Heilig Pfeil before attacking the captain from behind with an enhanced Burner Finger 1, blasting a hole in the captain's chest. As Hitsugaya loses consciousness and falls to the ground, Bazz-B whispers how boring his battle was before leaving. Later, alongside fellow Sternritter Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop, Bazz-B attempts a sneak attack on Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto only for the latter to effortlessly defeat them. Bazz-B however, is shown to have survived the attack and emerges from the rubble, crushing the head of an injured Shinigami nearby underfoot while witnessing the advance of the Wandenreich's Soldat reinforcements. Bazz-B later retreats back to Wandereich after receiving news of Royd's death. Powers & Abilities Heilig Pfeil: Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his spirit weapon, which manifests in the form of a pair of gloves. They can be enhanced by Bazz-B's body heat, making them more powerful. Sprenger: Bazz-B puts his hand outward before chanting an incantation which creates a pentagon-shaped seal. The seal then releases a huge blast of energy towards the target. It can be enhanced by Bazz-B's body heat, making the technique more powerful. Burner Finger 1: Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of energy. It is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya. It can be enhanced by Bazz-B's body heat, making the technique more powerful. Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter